Barney's Video Game Adventure LIVE!
Barney's Video Game Adventure '''is a custom Live unlike any other. Getting attention to not only Barney fans but video gamers as well Plot Barney and his friends go digital when they are teleported into the world of video games from a strange device called the Gama-Gamer; A Consle that's teleports something or someone into a world of video games (Or Cyberspace) once activated. With help from their new friends, Gamers Troy, Jackie, Antonio and some video game characters, The gang play the games to earn enough points to return back home learning about how fun games can be. Cast * Barney - Dean Wendt (Voice)/David Joyner and Carey Stinson (Costume) * Katie * Justin * Blake * Eliza * BJ - Patty Wirtz (Voice)/Jeff Brooks (Costume) * Baby Bop - Julie Johnson (Voice)/Jeff Ayers (Costume) * Riff - Jarred Harris (Costume)/Michaela Dietz (Voice) * Troy - Ryan Boyd * Jackie - Katherine Claudio * Antonio - Jason Pleasant '''Video Game Character Cameos * Crash Bandicoot - Jess Harnell (voice) * Sonic The Hedgehog - Ryan Drummond (voice) * Miles Tails Prower - William Corkery (voice) * Cream The Rabbit - Sarah Wulfeck (voice) * Mario - Charles Martinet (Voice) * Luigi - Charles Martinet (voice) Video Game Worlds Act 1 KEY OBJECTIVE - Find 2 Keys to open the bonus door (at the end of Green Hill Zone. Once inside, you'll earn extra points from dancing the Dino Dance) * Level 1 - The Grandfather Clock (From The Cat In The Hat Video Game - 2004) - Key #1 found * Level 2 - Seaside Hill (From Sonic Heroes - 2003) * Level 3 - Green Hill Zone (From Sonic The Hedgehog 1 - 1991) - Key #2 Found * BONUS LEVEL - Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 - 2005 Act 2 * Level 4 - The Krusty Krab - Flipping Out (From Lights, Camera, Pants - 2005) * Final Level - The Forest (From Barney's Hide and Seek Game - 1993) Trivia * Barney and Baby Bop gets excited to see that the final level is their game * Mario and Luigi are surprised when they noticed they're great cooks (This idea was from the Cake Factory Mini Game from "Mario Party 2") * Crash Bandicoot gets scared when they first met the dinos * For every completed level, The gang is teleported from one world to another * After the final level, The score finally comes up * Everyone scores 3,465 points. Enough to get back home * The video game characters stay behind when the gang leaves to go home * At the end, after the kiss goodbye, Barney goes down a Green Pipe like in the Mario Games * Crash Bandicoot actually says complete sentences but tends to talk little gibberish when he get scared only for a short time Song List * Barney Is A Dinosaur * Being together with friends * Games * The Green Grass Grows All Around * Nothing Beats A Pizza * Forest Medley - The Happy Wanderer, A Hunting We Will Go, The Ants Go Marching * Together With You (From Birthday Bash) * Games (Reprise) * I Love You Video Game Sponsors 2000px-SEGA_logo.svg.png|Sega 18j56705j24sqjpg.jpg|Nintendo sonic_team_logo.jpg|Sonic Team Universal_Interactive_Studios_logo.png|Universal Interactive Studios Travellerstales19902006_Logo.jpg|Traveller's Tales Gallery Barney's Video Game Adventure LIVE!.png|Title Poster Mario - Barney's Video Game Adventure.png|Mario Crash_Bandicoot - Barney's Video Game Adventure.png|Crash Bandicoot Cream - Barney's Video Game Adventure.png|Cream The Rabbit Tails - Barney's Video Game Adventure.png|Tails Luigi - Barney's Video Game Adventure.png|Luigi sonic - Barney's Video Game Adventure.png|Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Barney Category:Barney Videos Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney's Video Game Adventure LIVE!